


Falling leaves

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Getting Together, M/M, fall day, raking leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Falling leaves

It couldn’t have been a more perfect fall day. The sky was clear save for the few wisps of clouds, and there was a slight breeze make the leaves fall lazily to the ground. 

Bodhi has been raking for the better part of the afternoon, and, as Bodhi realized, the trees the leaves were coming from weren’t even his trees: they were his neighbors. 

His neighbor was...incredibly cute. Bodhi has introduced himself the week he moved in, and learned his name was Cassian. He always seemed to keep to himself, but had a dog (a German shepherd named Kay) he loved fiercely. Everyone once in awhile, Bodhi was able get in a hello before either of them left for work or came home. It being the weekend, however, Bodhi knew his neighbor was out for a walk with Kay. 

Bodhi was just about ready to start raking the leaves onto tarps to bring them down to the curb when he heard the jingle of metal approaching. He heard “Kay! Kay  _ no!”  _ and turned his head just in time to see the dog leap into his pile of leaves and roll around. Bodhi couldn’t help but laugh and watched Cassian trot into his driveway.

“Kay! Bad dog!” Cassian growled. 

The dog looked at Cassian and dove into the leaves again. Bodhi crouched down and Kay came up to him, licking his face.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve never lost control of him before but he saw you or the leaves or both and just took off.”

Bodhi ruffled the dogs ears and he barked before he dove into the leaves again. The piles were completely obliterated. Bodhi turned to Cassian, laughing. 

“Really, don’t worry about it. I’d rather make a dog happy. Right Kay?” Bodhi asked. The dog barked and then rolled around some more. Cassian finally cracked a smile. 

“At least let me help you rake them back up. They’re from my trees, anyway.” 

Bodhi hummed in thought. “Deal. But you’ll have some warm cider with me first? And we’ll let Kay get his fill of playing in the leaves.”

Cassian smiled and nodded. “I’d really like that.”

A beautiful fall day indeed, Bodhi decided. 


End file.
